Brand New Day
by sarcasticExecutioner
Summary: (Humanstuck) Karkat is going through a tough break up and find solace in a new friend, Sollux. Solkat, hints of Davekat. TW:Swearing (Obviously) Sexual implications. You might get a lemon. Slight fanon e first chapter is more of a prologue in third person, but the rest will be third person and centered around Karkat. Any help appreciated.


The break up had been bad to the both of them. Dave had acted like nothing had happened and buried himself in his sick beats. His Bro had the growing feeling that something was definatley wrong with the teen. Plus he hadn't been hanging out with that scruffy headed midget.  
Karkat had a very different reaction. As soon as he received that "it's just not working out, kitkat." he had been adding holes to his bedroom wall and screaming at the top of his lungs. Luckily, his father and brother had been at the evening service. By the time they had returned he had already left a note saying he was spending the night at Gamzee's.

Karkat pulled himself from his mess of blankets and his shitty excuse for a bed. His room was practically a closet. It brought comfort to the shouty teen who bore a preference for small, tight spaces. His walls were a dull grey and were adorned with cinematic poster from his favorite romcoms. His dresser was old and held mostly plain black and grey shirts and his hoodie collection.  
The young man of about fifteen looked into the mirror that young above his bed. He was disgusted with his reflection. A disgusting mop brown curls lay atop his head. Freckles decorated his round face. He didn't bother brushing his hair, and opened a random drawer. Strider's sweater.  
Karkat gave a swift kick at his dresser, imagining it was Dave Strider's groin. Immediatly, the boy retracted his foot and swore loudly.  
"Jesus fucking christ!" He exclaimed loudly. Big mistake.  
Moments later he heard a knock at the door, then Kankri burst in.  
"Brother, can you refrain from using the lord's name in vain before nine o'clock?" With that, he closed the door and continued preparing himself for school. Karkat was about to about to chase after Kankri and argue but he was chained to his spot. Imprisoned by a sweater. He slipped off his pajama pants and took out a random pair of sweat pants and a Skaia High Tee shirt. He grabbed Dave's sweater and pressed it to his nose then inhaled. He used Adidas Moves. The sweater reeked of it. Karkat was filled with rage and sorrow. He slipped it on and put on his converse.  
On his way out, he grabbed his backpack and sat on his front porch. About five minutes later, the lovely Kanaya Maryam pulled up in her old green minivan. Rose Lalonde was sitting beside her. Were they holding hands? Great. He'd have to tell Nep it was canon. Vriska was in the backseat, but he'd deal. He walked over, opened the door and planted his ass.  
"Hey Karkaaaaaaaat! Heard about your breakup. How sad." She said voice dripping with confidence.  
"Vriksa..." Kanaya chided in her mom voice.  
Karkat lacked the energy to fight and put his headphones on. The rest of the car ride was silent, only with minimal chatter between Rose and Kanaya.  
-

The day went on. Period after period, Karkat got into his usual arguments with his teachers. Nothing was out of the ordinary until lunch. Lunch was the only time he got to spend with Strider in school. Rather than sit at the table filled with their friends and undoubtebly Strider. So instead he pulled a Mean Girls and sat in the boys bathroom. When he was halfway through his PB & J a familiar pair of red converse with writing on them came in. Strider. Karkat started to choke on his sandwich when he saw them. He heard Dave chuckle "I don't wanna know." He said as he dropped trow and started to piss. Karkat stayed put amd waited for him to leave. Only he didn't when the sound of his flow ceased, Dave didn't move. After a minute of silence, Dave broke it.  
"Are you gonna keep avoiding me at all costs? " With that Karkat exited the stall.  
"Maybe. I don't give a fuck whether or not I see your ugly mug, Strider." He growled. That was a lie. He wanted to see Dave. See if he was hurting like he was hurting. He wasn't.  
"You know you love my ugly mug." He said slyly Karkat's eyes darted to Dave's pants, but he disciplined himself and looked away.  
"Kitkat's horny, huh?"  
"Damnit Strider, stop it. It's not working remember? So back the fuck up, bitch." He said in his usual angry tone.  
"Alright!" He said, throwing his hands up. Karkat threw his lunch in the trash and stomped out.  
He kept walking until he was at the end of an empty hall, leaning against the brick. Anger coursed through the small teen. That anger fueled him to drive his fists into the brick, over and over. Karkat felt a long slender hand on his shoulder and a lispy voice say "What the fuck are you doing?"

Dave Strider woke up to the sound of his alarm clock baning out beeps. The loud, piercing sound earned a groan from the blonde boy. He glanced over at the clock and turned it off. Dave sat up, nd swung his hairy legs off the side of the bed. He stretched, and stood up.  
Dave went through his usual routine: Shower, straighten hair, suit up, and shade up. As he went over to his back pack, he noticed the plush crab clipped to it. The cool kid refused to break his calm exterior, but he unclipped it and threw behind him.  
He stepped out of his room, and noticed Bro was sleeping on his futon, Netflix was still open an he was covered in Dorito dust. Dave sighed and left the apartment. He walked to school everyday, it was only a few blocks from his apartment. Today would not be different than any other day. Except Karkat. No more random kisses. No more lunch time cuddles. However, he was sure someone else would gladly step up to replace Karkat.  
It happened. The day went on as per usual, except now it was some black haired girl with big round glasses under his arms. It was a Strider rule that no on shall be denied the D based soley upon gender. The girl hada cute smile, a firm ass, but she wasn't Karkat. When lunch came, he noticed the lack of his Karkat.

Karkat whipped around, willing away the tears that were burning the corners of his eyes. He was greeted with a new face. The boy in front of him was tall, almost taller than Dave. His hair was short, choppy, and so black it almost appeares blue in the fluoresant light. His eyes were covered by a pair of red and blue glasses. He wore a baggy yellow tee shirt that had "BUZZ OFF" written in black .  
"Why the hell are you punching wallth?" He said in nasally voice.  
"None of your fucking buthineth!" He growled, try to push passed the other boy.  
"Wow, athhole. You know, you aren't in a pothition to be a little bitch." The taller boy grabbed Karkat's hand "Now why the hell did you do thith?"  
"Maybe it struck my fancy, why the hell aren't you in class? Or at lunch? Look, I don't give a damn about why you are in my face, just get out of it before I shove my foot up your ass." Karkat once again tried moving passed Sollux, only to be blocked.  
"I'm taking you to the offithe. Whether you like it or not." Sollux moved his hand up to Karkat's wrist. The damage wasn't to bad, but the skin on his knuckles was wasted and blood was starting to well up.  
"My name is Thollux." The tall teen said as he led the shaking one away.  
"Karkat." He said hesitantly. Karkat tended to be cynical, and generally didn't allow random ass people to walk him to the office, but right now he needed a random act of kindness. He snatched his wrist away but followed the boy.

After a stupid conversation with his guidence councellor, Karkat left the office. Sitting outside was Sollux, typing away on a laptop.  
"If you tell me you were waiting for me, i'm going to puke." In response, Sollux scoffed and put his laptop away. His eyes darted to Karkat's hands.  
"Tho why were you punching a wall?"  
Karkat started walking towards his current classs that he was already late to, Sollux followed.  
"First, tell me what shitty rock you crawled out from, why you aren't in class and tell me that god awful smell isn't you."  
Sollux lifted his arms, winced and blushed before starting to talk "I got expelled from my last thchool. I don't want to talk about it any more, tho don't athk. They haven't ithued a thchedule yet, It'll probably be another hour till I get one, tho I wath killing time."  
Karkat rolled his eyes and spoke "My douche bag boyfriend dumped me last night. I had an encounter with him but hey, at least it wasn't his stupid smug face."  
Sollux stopped "/You/ had a boyfriend?"  
"Shut the fuck up." Karkat growled.  
Sollux fell back in tow only for Karkat to stop and turn to him.  
"This is my class, Thollux. Thanks I guess. I'll find you on Facebook or some shit."  
"You don' have my last na-"  
"Your first name is Sollux, dumbass."


End file.
